The Cookbook
The Cookbook is a magical book filled with an infinite amount of recipes that can do almost anything. The Cookbook has existed for thousands of years and its intention is simply to be a gift, but must be used responsibly. The book contains many recipes that can have multiple uses. These magical recipes can do something as little as healing a hurt ankle, to something as serious as freezing time itself. This book is extremely powerful, which is why it requires a strong and responsible protector. Appearance The book has a brown leather cover, and on the front of the book are the cookbook's emblem in gold, along with swirling accents surrounding it. The emblem consists of three ornate pieces of silverware, a fork, knife, and spoon overlapping each other. Inside of the book are thousands upon thousands of pages, frayed and torn on the edges due to the old age of the book. History The book was most likely created some point before the Medieval Times. It's unknown who exactly created the book, but clues point to the Traveler being the creator of it, as she is most likely immortal. At first, the book only had two keepers, but after the incident with Chuck, it was changed to three. The earliest protector of the book that we know of so far is possibly somebody named Aunt Pixie. She created a few recipes that are in the book, and her name shows up a lot in it as well. It's unknown the second protector at this time was. Aunt Pixie most likely protected the book in the early 1900s, and might've possibly been the protector right before Chuck and his sister. The Recipes * Chipper Chocolate Cookies * Lazy Lasagna * Shut 'em Up Shortcake * Memory-Enhancing Macaroons * Never-Find-Me Nougat * Nighty Night Noodles * Hazelnut Healing Tart * Sour-On-Me Vinagrette * Jumping Jack Flapjacks * Slow Caramel Turtles * Brain-Boosting Bolognese * Itchy Ice Cream * Genteel Sweet Tea * Lost and Found-ue * Bitter Truth Truffles * Cheddar Biscuits * Noteworthy Horchata * Beguile Mango Bars * Enchanting Apple Pie * Funny Bone Baked Beans * Forget Me Garlic Knots * Mind-Peering Peppermints * BFF PBJ * Twice-Baked Spicy Do'Over Sole * Pho-tographic Memory Soup * Off-the-trail Mix * Curse-Breaking Candied Stone Fruit * Root Beer Float Away * Disappearing Dim Sum * Walk-In-My-Shoes Schnitzel * Protein Protection Shake * Last-Ditch Layer Cake * Miso-Person's Soup * Pick-a-date Dates * Back to the Future Fudge * Can't Recall Caramel * Settle the Beef Sandwich * Trust Me Tabouli * Take Back Tamarind Juice * If These Walls Could Taco * Lemon Lie-m Mints * Chill Out Chalupas * Make-It-Visible Vinegar Pie * Find Your Key Lime Pie * STAIN-gus Burgers * Magnetic Pull-ed Pork Sandwiches * Stop the Leek Soup * Big Mussels and Spinach * Open Sesame Chicken Kabobs * Lay Waste Lunar Lollipops * Seed Sprinting Stromboli * Stay Up-Side Down Cake * Never Feeling Funnel Cakes * Portrait Painting Pinwheels * Wide Awake Beef Wellington * Move Me Melon Balls * Transporting Tartine * Go Away Gumbo * Concur With Me Cookies * Good Luck Brownies * Spill the Beans * Forgetful French Donuts * Kick-Em-Out Chicken Soup * Spice Detector Simple Syrup * Curl Your Hair Curly Fries * Pretty Popular Pancakes * Scramble Her Vision Bacon and Eggs * Get out of a (Dill) Pickle * Memory Mallows * Track Fluffy * Pay Attention Potato Chips * Give up What you Have Gumdrops See Also * List of Ingredients Category:Items